In fluid systems for homes, other buildings, vehicles and the like, it is customary to cut either metallic or plastic tubing to appropriate length and then connect them with suitable couplings. Usually the end of each tubing is telescoped into a coupling, and the coupling or tube are soldered or adhesively bonded together. In either event, precleaning of the surfaces being secured together is essential. When new tubing is being installed the workman can prepare the tubing on a workbench prior to installation. However, in the case of repairs of preexisting plumbing, it is not possible or practical to bring all of the parts to a workbench for cleaning. The tubing may be located in hard to reach locations where portions of the tubing must be repaired and or replaced. In either case, the existing tubing must be prepared for bonding if a firm and permanent bond is to be obtained.
In the past, in the installation of plumbing the most common practice has been manual abrasive cleaning of the surfaces to be bonded together with emery cloth. Attempts have been made to provide machines for cleaning and preparing the surfaces of tubing. However, these prior art devices were unduly complex, expensive and could not perform in a space of less than six inches.
In addition, the previous devices normally performed a single function such as cleaning or abrading and then work had to be stopped to replace a part to perform a further function. It is essential that after abrading that the surface be cleaned. In hard to reach areas the interruption of operations could result in prolonged preparation or further adjustments to complete the work.
To make field repairs to vehicles or other parts and installations away from conventional electrical outlets, battery operated or rechargeable systems which do not require outside electrical energy is essential if other than manual means is to be employed. It is desired that the device be multi-functional in that a variety of tool endings can be used. That is, a portable hand held device which can perform the functions of cleaning, abrading, screw driving, etc., by replacement tool ends is preferred by mechanics and/or hobbyists.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,473 to Hickman discloses a multi-tool cleaning and reaming device for metallic fittings and tubings. The device is of the type which requires the tubing to be brought to a work bench.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,867 to Ruggero et al discloses an I-shaped tube abrading and cleaning tool having a male abrasive tool at one end and a female abrasive tool at the other end. The tool has the disadvantage in that it cannot be used in close spaces because the two abrading tools and housing are aligned.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,728 to Leasher discloses a cleaning and deburring tool which can be used in connection with the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,127 to Roberts discloses a tool having opposed cleaning heads for sequentially engaging and cleaning the opposed threaded ends of pip points. The tool is of the type wherein pipes are brought to the tool and repairs in small spaces are not possible.